Samedi soir
by MissDattebayo
Summary: 31/01. Anniversaire de Kuroko. Ses amis lui organisent une petite fête, à leurs risques et périls. Mais pour notre plus grand bonheur !


**Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si. Comme d'hab' quoi**

**Auteur : MissDattebayo**

* * *

Kagami ne savait pas si cela avait été une bonne idée de laisser Kuroko avec toute la Génération des Miracles pour une soirée. Alors oui, nous étions le 31 Janvier et il était donc normal que son ombre fête son anniversaire avec ces amis là mais voilà, Kagami redoutait la fin de cette soirée. En effet, après avoir raccompagné le turquoise jusque chez lui après une après-midi passée en sa compagnie, laissant ainsi le temps à la Génération des Miracles de préparer tout l'appartement, il avait eu le temps de voir une quantité astronomique d'alcool sur la table basse.

Il avait vite compris que Akashi et Midorima n'était pas arrivés et ne préféra pas s'éterniser plus longtemps, ne désirant pour rien au monde être présent lorsque ces deux là arriveraient et découvriraient tout ça.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'immeuble derrière lui puis s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la nuit après avoir envoyé un dernier message à Kuroko.

_Envoyé à Kuroko \- 20h17 :_  
_Encore bon anniv mon pote et fais attention (surtout à Aho o_o'')_

Le rouge revoyait encore le bronzé, une canette de bière à moitié vide dans la main, en train de roter bruyamment alors qu'il revoyait la playlist qui allait apparemment passer en boucle toute la soirée.

Non décidément, il ne prévoyait rien de bon pour son ombre… Mais avait-il vraiment le droit de s'interposer ce soir ?

L'arrivée d'une imposante limousine répondit à sa question. Enfin, surtout la petite silhouette qui en descendit.

Le dunker frissonna et accéléra le pas, disparaissant cette fois pour de bon dans les rues sombres de Tokyo.

* * *

« Il manque encore Akashicchi et Midorimacchi, s'exclama Kise en sautillant partout dans l'appartement, impatient de commencer cette soirée qui se promettait d'être plaisante à ses yeux.

-Ouais on le sait ça Kise, lâcha méchamment Aomine en s'affalant sur le canapé de Kuroko. »

Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé depuis que Kagami était parti. Il regardait avec effarement son appartement qu'il peinait à reconnaitre. Tous ses meubles avaient disparus, que ce soit de la pièce ou juste sous d'immenses draps blancs, des tas de boissons, de bonbons et de gâteaux avaient envahi son salon, faisant de la table basse – et même du sol – leurs territoire. Des dizaines de gobelets semblaient désormais faire partie de la décoration, sans que le pauvre passeur de Seirin ne comprenne pourquoi il y en avait un si grand nombre.

Il ne préféra pas s'attarder sur les guirlandes qui recouvraient tous ses murs, trop de couleurs. Si personne n'avait de crise d'épilepsie dans les heures prochaines, cela relèverait du miracle.

Il se décida finalement à se déplacer dans ce lieu qui lui était si familier mais également tellement étranger et avança vers sa cuisine, d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur.

Mais il fut très vite stoppé un Murasakibara anormalement vif, qui venait de bondir devant lui. Il ne s'étonna même pas de voir son ami habillé d'un tablier – bien trop petit pour lui puisque que le vêtement appartenait au turquoise – et lui demanda poliment s'il pouvait se rendre dans sa propre cuisine. Aussitôt, le violet secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de s'exclamait qu'il ne devait pas voir la surprise.

« -Ce n'en est plus une désormais Murasakibara-kun, le taquina gentiment Kuroko en souriant avant d'obéir malgré tout et de s'éloigner de sa cuisine.

-Aaaah Murasakibara t'es nul… soupira Aomine en lançant sa tête en arrière en signe de total désespoir, toujours allongé sur le canapé. Tu vas te faire défoncer par Kise s'il apprend que Kuroko est au courant pour le gâteau. »

Kuroko se retint de soupirer à son tour devant le manque d'intelligence certain du bronzé et abandonna l'idée de lui expliquer qu'il venait lui-même de gâcher ce qui restait de mystérieux à propos de cette fameuse surprise.

« -Je ne suis pas nul ! s'exclama le violet.

-Hé les mecs, fit Aomine en ignorant totalement l'autre, il est passé où Kise ? »

Les deux autre garçons regardèrent autour d'eux et finirent par remarquer l'absent du blond. Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de répondre au bleu, la sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement.

Kuroko alla ouvrir et fit entrer Akashi qui le gratifia d'un regard avant de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et de pénétrer dans le salon.

Entre temps, Aomine, qui s'était rapidement relevé à l'entente de la voix de son ex-capitaine, avait rapidement caché sa canette de bière sous le canapé et essayait d'étouffer au mieux les bulles d'air qui remontaient régulièrement de son estomac. De son côté, Murasakibara avait fui vers la cuisine, prétextant une urgence gastronomique.

Kuroko retrouva le vairon debout devant la table basse, le regard rivé sur les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ? fit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Je te laisse demander ça à Aomine-kun, répondit Kuroko en s'éloignant prudemment.

-Oï c'est pas moi ! s'indigna ce dernier.

-Cela m'étonnerait que tout cela provienne de Ryouta ou d'Atsuchi et j'ai cru comprendre que Kuroko avait passé l'après-midi dehors avec Taiga. Il ne reste donc plus que toi. J'attends tes explications Daiki.

-Et Midorima alors ? répliqua aussitôt le bleu.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Daiki. Shintarou n'est pas encore arrivé. »

Aomine comprit sa bêtise trop tard et finit par s'avachir de nouveau sur le dossier moelleux du siège sur lequel il se trouvait.

« Rooh allez c'est bon, c'est la fête ce soir.

-Cela n'explique pas comment un lycéen comme toi ait pu se procurer autant d'alcool. J'espère que tu n'as rien fait d'idiot Daiki.

-Moi ? Comme si c'était mon genre ! ricana Aomine avant de se calmer quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du vairon. Bon euh… je vais voir ce qu'il fout l'autre. »

Il se leva rapidement et parti à la recherche de Kise. Ou de Kuroko. De quelqu'un qui se trouvait loin d'Akashi !

Il les retrouva tous les deux dans la salle de bain, les interrompant dans un moment d'intimité.

« S'cusez moi, ricana-t-il alors que les deux garçons se séparaient, bucalement parlant, le rouge aux joues.

-Aominecchi on toque avant d'entrer !

-Surtout lorsque la pièce dans laquelle tu rentres est une salle de bain, compléta Kuroko beaucoup plus calme que son petit ami.

-Mouais… Bon c'est pas que vous me manquez depuis dix minutes mais le binoclard devrait plus tarder alors ça serait pas mal que vous nous rejoignez dans le salon, leur lança-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

-Il devrait apprendre à tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler… soupira Kise en sortant dans la pièce, suivit de près par le turquoise.

-Ou à le faire dans la bouche de Kagami-kun, ça nous épargnera d'entendre ses bêtises. »

Kise jeta au plus petit un regard amusé avant de saluer Akashi et de s'assoir sur un coussin, aux côtés de Murasakibara qui lui, s'était approprié un énorme pouf qu'il avait placé au beau milieu d'une rivière de paquets de sucreries.

Aomine et Kuroko avaient pris place sur le canapé et Akashi s'était confortablement installé sur un fauteuil à place unique – car on sait tous et toutes que Môsieur ne fait rien comme tout le monde.

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minute, puis Midorima arriva, s'excusant de son retard avec un énorme gâteau aux fruits qu'il avait fait lui-même dans l'après-midi avec l'aide de sa petite sœur, la générosité étant importante pour sa chance aujourd'hui. Il va sans dire que Murasakibara le pardonna aussitôt.

Le vert prit place sur la dernière place de disponible sur le canapé, remerciant tous les dieux qu'ils connaissaient pour avoir placé Kuroko entre lui et ce crétin bronzé qui semblait déjà fort imbibé. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce et il craignit aussitôt pour son taux sanguin de sucre.

« Vous savez, à notre âge je ne crois pas que cela soit si important d'apporter autant de bonbons et de sucreries de ce … genre pour des soirées comme celle-ci.

-T'aurais préféré qu'on prenne des livres ? Tu t'es cru à un club de lecture mec ? pesta avec moquerie Aomine.

-Mais Midochin, un anniversaire sans bonbons, c'est comme… comme.. euh… Comme Midochin sans ses lunettes ! C'est bien sans mais avec c'est mieux. »

Un silence accueillit cette comparaison mais tout le monde remarqua la légère rougeur sur les joues du vert.

« C'était très beau Murasakibaracchi ! s'écria soudainement Kise en sautillant sur son coussin.

-Je ne te savais pas poète, le félicita Akashi en le toisant avec fierté. Mes joueurs ne sont donc pas tous inutiles après tout.

-Lui poète, laisses moi rire… Tout ce qu'il peut écrire c'est une lettre d'amour à des cookies.

-Daiki, ta mauvaise humeur n'est pas la bienvenue ici. »

Ledit Daiki et le vairon commencèrent alors une véritable bataille du regard qui s'éternisa dans un silence particulièrement familier pour les quatre autres. C'est que ce genre de scène avait de plus en plus souvent lieu en ce moment.

Aomine semblait-il croire que, par un miracle inexplicable, il pouvait désormais tenir tête à Akashi maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous ses ordres ?

Imayoshi était peut-être pire que le vairon, qui sait…

Midorima tendit la main vers un bol de biscuits apéritifs, préférant ça aux sucreries et donc, la crise d'hypoglycémie qui allait avec, et s'en empara d'une poignée. Kuroko lui en chipa un qu'il se mit à broyer dans ses doigts discrètement avant de jeter toutes les miettes dans les cheveux marins de son voisin bronzé.

« Ah ! Tetsu connard ! s'écria ce dernier en bondissant soudainement.

-Merci de l'avoir ramené à la raison Tetsuya, fit posément Akashi.

-Akahi, tu ferais mieux de harder le silence pour cette fois.

-Je te demande pardon Shintarou ?

-Au fait, Murasakibara, c'est toi qui est à l'origine de cette odeur carbonisée ? fit le vert en ignorant superbement le vairon.

-Ah mon gâteau ! s'écria aussitôt le violet en se précipitant hors du salon.

-Ha, ce type est un boulet, ricana Aomine en continuant de se frotter vivement la tête.

-Daiki qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Aussitôt, le duel visuel reprit et Kise prit les choses en main, jetant un des coussins de Murasakibara sur Akashi.

Qui atteignit sa cible en plein thorax avant de retomber sur la table basse, renversant les gobelets vides qui roulèrent sur le sol.

« Ryouta ?

-Ah ! Je vais ramasser ! s'écria l'interpellé.

-Je vais t'aider Kise-kun.

-Cette soirée est une véritable catastrophe… se lamenta Midorima en reprenant une poignée de biscuits salés. »

Néanmoins, il finit par aider le couple à ramasser les récipients de cartonsi vides.

« Aominecchi, pourrais-tu nous aider ?

-Effectivement ce serait bien. C'est un peu de ta faute si nous en sommes là, Aomine-kun.

-Humpf. »

Ainsi quand Murasakibara revint, il vit les quatre lycéens marcher autour de la table basse en quête de gobelets de carton vides.

« Vous jouez à quoi ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas la situation actuelle.

-On ne joue pas Murasakibara-kun, on s'occupe de réparer les idioties de Kise-kun, Aomine-kun et Akashi-kun. »

Deux splendides « Quoi ?! » retentirent dans la pièce accompagné d'un « Pardon ? » reniflé.

« Kuroko a raison, vous êtes tous les trois fautifs.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Kurokocchi, tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec Akashicchi…

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est toujours à nos entraînements…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Seirin ? Et pourquoi je te vois jamais ? s'étonna Aomine en reprenant place sur le canapé.

-C'est vrai que je ne vous aie jamais vu à un même entraînement, fit Kuroko pensif.

-Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites à Seirin ? demanda Midorima, perplexe.

-Tetsuya je ne te conseille pas de répondre à cette question.

-Pourquoi donc Akashi-kun ? sourit le turquoise, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Tu n'assumerais pas l'intérêt que tu portes à Kagami-kun ? A moins que ce ne soit la réaction d'Aomine-kun que tu appréhendes ?

-Kurokocchi… Des fois je me demande si tu n'es pas suicidaire sur les bords… »

Mais mise à part le principal intéressé, personne n'entendit les paroles du blond. En effet, Murasakibara étouffait tant bien que mal son rire en cachant sa bouche avec tous les aliments qui lui passaient sous la main alors que Midorima se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas être hilare. Et ne parlons pas d'Aomine qui, vraisemblablement, n'appréciait pas du tout la nouvelle et qui le montrait bien.

Mais alors qu'il allait sauter sur le vairon, la jalousie se mêlant à l'alcool, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup et la petite main pâle de Kuroko sur sa hanche le força à se rassoir.

« Si tu penses pouvoir avoir Bakagami, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil mon vieux, cracha-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du canapé.

-On verra ça Dai…

-Joyeux anniversaire Kuroko~ ! chanta Murasakibara en arrivant avec un énorme gâteau recouvert de bougies de toutes les tailles, bien évidemment allumées.

« Qui parie qu'on va cramer l'immeuble avec ce truc ? ricana Aomine avant de glapir comme un chiot lorsque les doigts de Kuroko se plantèrent dans ses côtes.

-Ne parles pas de malheur s'il te plait, lui fit ce dernier. »

Kise, qui avait rejoint Murasakibara dans sa chanson, réussit après de laborieux efforts, à faire chanter tout le monde pour son petit copain et tous applaudirent – avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme – lorsque les bougies furent toutes éteintes.

« Bon anniversaire Kurokucchi !

-Bon anniversaire Kurochin~

-Happy birthday Tetsu !

-Bon anniversaire Kuroko.

-Joyeux anniversaire Tetsuya. »

Les lumières de la pièce furent rallumées et Kuroko les remercia tous d'un sourire avant que Murasakibara ne s'occupe de la coupe du monstre. Car oui, le gâteau pouvait clairement être qualifié de monstre. Midorima frôla de peu la syncope en voyant tout ce qu'il contenait à l'intérieur.

Le violet servit tout le monde une fois, puis deux et quelques courageux osèrent une troisième part.

« Je vais prendre tellement de kilos à cause de vous, pleurnicha Kise. Mon manager ne voudra plus de moi…

-On ne te force pas à manger Kisechin, ça en fera plus pour nous tu sais.

-Et moi je crois que j'ai ingurgité assez de calories pour le reste de l'année… fit Midorima.

-Mais Midochin, on n'est qu'en janvier, s'étonna Murasakibara avec un air affolé sur le visage.

-Justement Murasakibara, justement… »

Finalement, la pâtisserie fut appréciée malgré le fait que toutes les décorations n'aient pas survécu à la cuisson et se soit carbonisées.

L'estomac plein, les esprits se calmèrent un peu et l'ambiance fut tout de suite plus agréable qu'au début de la soirée. Après une petite demi-heure de discussions sur leurs lycées et leurs vies en général, Kise s'éclipsa quelques minutes pour chercher le cadeau du passeur.

La Génération des Miracles avait préféré offrir à son passeur un cadeau collectif et Kuroko reçut ainsi un séjour pour 2 aux USA, avec inclus dans l'enveloppe, deux billets pour assister un véritable match de la NBA. Le cadeau était de taille et ils le savaient tous. Kuroko les remercia tous chaleureusement, le visage souriant et partit ranger la précieuse enveloppe dans sa chambre. Quand il revint dans le salon, il se retrouva dans un vif débat pour savoir avec qui est-ce qu'il allait y aller.

« L'idée vient de moi, il est normal que j'y participe, fit posément Midorima.

-C'est grâce à mes contacts que vous avez pu contacter ces personnes ! s'indigna Kise. Et je suis son petit ami, c'est avec moi qu'il devrait y aller. Kurokocchi, ca sera notre lune de mi…

-J'ai tout payé, lâcha soudaine Akashi, coupant Kise dans ses rêves.

-Je..! commença Aomine avant que le turquoise ne lève la main, demandant le silence.

-Je sais que vous y avez tous contribué à votre manière, et je vous en remercie. Mais si c'est pour que vous vous chamailliez comme ça, je préfère le donner à Kiyoshi-sempai qui partira avec Hanamiya-kun. »

Ces dernières paroles eurent leur petit effet sur les cinq lycéens qui se calmèrent aussitôt.

Un silence s'installa doucement, à peine perturbé par les bruits de mastication qui provenaient de Murasakibara.

« Un jeu ça vous dit ? lança soudainement Kise, faisait ainsi sursauter le pauvre violet qui commençait à somnoler, confortablement installé dans son pouf.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Kisecchin…

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Midorima.

-Ouais, t'as une idée ? lança Aomine en se relevant. »

Kuroko sourit, ils avaient tous soudainement oublié le voyage. Il avait déjà pris sa décision de toute façon, il partirait avec Kagami-kun. Il serait le plus apte pour l'aider à se faire comprendre là-bas et puis comme il savait que le dunker n'avait pas contribué à ce cadeau, les cinq lycéens actuellement présent chez lui seraient jaloux quelques temps mais comprendront.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

« On se pose tout à tour des questions et…

-Jusque là c'est clair.

-Aomine-kun, tais toi un peu.

-Bien joué Kuroko.

-Merci Midorima-kun.

-Ecoutez moi ! cria presque Kise. Je disais donc, on se pose tour à tour des questions et nous devons y répondre ou non, sachant que si l'on choisit d'y répondre, nous devons dire la vérité.

-Il pue ton jeu. On a qu'à pas vouloir répondre et puis c'est bon, fit Aomine le regard blasé.

-Justement ! s'écria le blond fier de lui. Si tu n'y réponds pas, tu dois avoir un gage, et le gage ce soir, sera de boire un verre d'alcool.

-Aha ! Ca me plait en fait ! s'exclama le bronzé en se relevant, subitement motivé.

-Aomine tu es tellement influençable que c'en est effrayant, soupira Midorima.

-Je dirais pitoyable mais après, chacun son avis.

-Tetsu, c'est pas parce que c'est ton anniv' que tu dois tout te permettre... »

Kuroko se contenta de lui sourire, faisait frissonner le bronzé avant de reporter son attention sur son petit ami qui terminait les explications.

« Cela déliera certaines langues, ça pourrait être amusant.

-Kisechin, on ne peut pas manger un bonbon plutôt ? Je n'aime pas l'alcool…

-Tu n'as qu'à répondre à toutes les questions dans ce cas, Atsushi.

-Ah… oui… Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Alors ? Qui est partant ? »

Six mains se levèrent en quelques secondes, tous plus ou moins impatients. A l'unanimité, Kuroko fut désigné pour poser la première question.

« Akashi-kun, depuis combien de temps es-tu intéressé par Kagami-kun ?

-Passez moi un verre.

-Oï c'est trop facile ça ! s'écria Aomine. Réponds !

-Aominecchi, il a choisi de ne pas répondre.

-Tsss…

-A toi de poser une question Akachin.

-Tetsuya, avec qui partiras-tu aux Etats-Unis ?

-Quelqu'un peut-il me servir un verre s'il vous plait ?

-Oï mais vous trichez tous là ! s'énerva Aomine en frappant du poing sur la table basse, faisant sursauter Murasakibara pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Arrêtez de me faire peur…

-Nous ne trichons pas, nous ne répondons pas, nuance Daiki, lâcha Akashi posément alors que Kuroko vidait son premier verre d'alcool de la soirée. »

Le turquoise frissonna lorsque ce liquide qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûté traversa sa gorge pour réchauffer agréablement son estomac. Il reprit le jeu en interrogeant son petit ami.

« Kise-kun, as-tu déjà fantasmé sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi et qui soit présent ici ?

-Nooon Kurokocchi… ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! se mit à geindre Kise.

-Magnifique question Kuroko, fit Midorima impressionné. S'il refuse de répondre, c'est que oui, il a déjà fantasmé sur quelqu'un. Tu remontes dans mon estime.

-Merci Midorima-kun.

-Kurocchin est un être diabolique. Encore plus qu'Akachin.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça, répondit ledit Akachin.

-Ne m'en veux pas Kuroko mais… »

Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Kise, ayant très bien compris qu'il ne prendrait pas de verre, ils désiraient tous savoir qui avait été la cible du mannequin.

Le visage rouge de honte, piteusement caché derrière ses mains, le blond entrouvrit ses lèvres et souffla à une vitesse impressionnante :

« Une fois sur Midorimacchi. »

Silence.

Aomine le brisa le premier en éclatant de rire alors que sur les visages de Murasakibara et d'Akashi se dessinait un sourire. Midorima se contenta de remonter lentement ses lunettes en toussotant, sans savoir s'il était gêné pour lui-même, Kise ou même Kuroko.

« Mais c'était à Teiko et je… Avant que toi et moi on…

-Kise-kun tout va bien, rigola Kuroko, amusé de la réaction de son copain.

-A toi Kisechin.

-Aominecchi, comment as-tu eu tout cet alcool ?

-Je passe mon tour, raboule un verre Tetsu.

-Personne ne joue le jeu Kise-kun, ce n'est pas drôle…

-Effectivement, si même Daiki passe son tour, je ne vois plus ce qu'il y a de drôle…

-Akashi-kun, tu voulais juste savoir comment est-ce qu'il l'avait obtenu tout ça…

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je m'inquiète pour mes joueurs. »

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Midorima. Akashi, s'inquiéter pour ses joueurs ? Sérieusement ? Elle était bien bonne celle-là…

« Ok à moi les mecs ! Midorima !

-Oui ?

-C'était quand ta première fois ?

-Qu'on me serve un verre.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! s'écria le bronzé.

-Minecchin non plus n'a pas répondu tout à l'heure…

-Ouais mais j'avais mes raisons.

-Et tu crois que je n'en ai pas peut-être ? s'indigna Midorima en remontant ses lunettes après avoir avalé son verre.

-Dis nous au moins avec qui mec…

-Tu n'auras qu'à me le demander lors de ton prochain tour _mec_.

-Tsss. »

Finalement, après plusieurs tours de mutisme de tous les côtés, les six basketteurs avalèrent assez d'alcool pour parler plus librement, que ce soit au niveau des questions ou des réponses.

Ainsi, on apprit que la fameuse première fois de Midorima s'était déroulée avec un certain Takao Kazunari mais apparemment, il y avait circonstances… Kuroko apprit également que son petit copain avait failli sortir avec son capitaine mais que finalement, ce dernier préféra celui de Touhou. Aomine avait alors mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de cette nouvelle et vida deux cannettes de bières « pour faire passer ». On découvrit ensuite les fantasmes de chacun, plus ou moins choquants… L'un rêvait de le faire dans une librairie et un autre dans une chocolaterie. Et ne parlons pas de celui qui désirait le faire dans la salle des profs du lycée.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une grosse heure que l'ambiance commença à dégénérer tout doucement. Les questions fusaient de partout sans vraiment avoir de destinataires et les réponses en provoquaient d'autre. Le jeu était devenu un horrible cercle vicieux qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

« … et il faudrait qu'il y est du chocolat partout… Et de la chantilly aussi. Avec des pockys accrochés au plaf…

-Murasakibara, tout le monde s'en fout de savoir comment sera ta maison quand tu seras adulte ! s'écria Aomine, les joues assombries par l'alcool, alors que Kuroko commençait à somnoler sur son épaule. »

Et alors que le violet boudait, roulé en boule dans son pouf, à côté de lui, Kise tentait plus ou moins de garder Akashi éveillé. Le vairon n'avait apparemment jamais vraiment touché à l'alcool de sa vie et semblait être sur le point de tomber de sommeil.

« -Kurokocchi, aurais-tu une chambre d'ami pour Akashicchi ? »

Le bleuté ouvrit un œil lorsque le bronzé sur lequel il commençait à s'endormir le secoua non sans gentillesse.

« -Que… oui ? articula-t-il difficilement, la bouche pâteuse.

-Est-ce que tu aurais un endroit où faire dormir Akashichhi ?

-Bien sûr qu'il a ça chez lui.. Comme si Tetsu n'avait pas de poubelle !

-Aah, ne crie pas comme ça Minechin… soupira Murasakibara en lui mettant son index sur la bouche de l'accusé. Akachin dort.

-Et donc ? Oh ! Je vais appeler Bakagami, il doit pas dormir à cette heure-ci si ? Oï Kuroko, ton pote, il dort pas à minuit hein ?

-Je n'en sais rien Aomine-kun….Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler…

-Ouais nan, il doit pas dormir. C'est un amerloc, il est pas sensé dormir si tôt un samedi soir.

-Murasakibaracchi, viens m'aider à mettre Akashicchi dans la chambre d'ami. »

Murasakibara, qui détestait le goût de l'alcool, n'avait pas touché à une seule goutte durant cette soirée et s'était contenté de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui avait posé, dévoilant sans gêne sa vie privé, et se remplissant l'estomac de sucreries en tout genre et de soda tous plus industriels les uns que les autres. Le violet était donc parfaitement sobre et aida sans problème le blond à amener le vairon dans une chambre inoccupée.

Le mannequin avait été respectable lui aussi, il n'avait pris qu'un ou deux verres mais cela ne changeait en rien son humeur. Aidé du violet, il amena son ex-capitaine sur un lit et le laissa s'endormir complétement, au calme.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la pièce principale, Kuroko baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, des larmes de fatigue perlant aux coins de ses yeux, Aomine luttait avec son téléphone et Midorima commençait à ranger inconsciemment les déchets présents sur la table.

« -Oh, Kurokocchi ! Tu es épuisé ! Va te coucher ! s'affola Kise en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

-Non.. Ca va, mentit le turquoise. Je peux rester encore un peu.

-Kurokocchi… »

Le plus petit voulut lui répondre mais un nouveau bâillement l'empêcha de prononcer quoi que ce soit et, s'avouant vaincu, il finit par enlacer son petit copain pour s'appuyer sur lui.

Surpris, le blond ne bougea quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le passeur s'endormait dans ses bras.

« Kurokocchi, viens avec moi. Il faut aller dormir.

-Hm…

-Bonne nuit Kurochin~

-Merci pour cette soirée Kuroko. »

Le turquoise répondit à ses amis par un faible signe de la main puis se laissa entraîner par son copain à travers l'appartement. Le blond le connaissait, à force d'être venu ici un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble d'ailleurs.

D'ailleurs cela faisait combien de temps pour lui et Kise ?

Il n'en savait rien. Le pouvoir de l'alcool était bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait cru mais étrangement, cela n'était pas vraiment déplaisant. Il se sentait bien, s'il mettait de côté la chaleur de son corps un peu trop élevé. Arrivés dans sa chambre, Kise ferma les volets après avoir fait de même avec la porte et allongea le turquoise sur son lit.

Mais alors qu'il allait le recouvrir de ses draps, une petite main pâle qu'il connaissait par cœur vint attraper son poignet.

« J'ai chaud Kise-kun...

-Oh… Excuses moi. »

Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant son Kurokocchi allongé à ses côtés.

« Tu n'aurais pas du boire autant, le réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

-C'était ton idée… répondit le plus petit en fronçant les sourcils. Tu aurais préféré que je réponde à Aomine-kun lorsqu'il m'a demandé quelle était notre position préférée ?

-Ah ! Non, non ! Bien sur… Mais tout de même… Je n'aurais peut-être pas du..

-C'était très bien. »

Kuroko lui sourit avant de soupirer et de se relever de l'oreiller.

« J'ai vraiment chaud…

-C'est un des effets secondaires de l'alcool effectivement. »

Le plus petit retira son haut en soupirant d'aise lorsque l'air ambiant, beaucoup plus froid que lui, entra en contact avec son torse.

Le blond le regarda faire avant de laisser son regard dévier sur cette peau pâle qu'il connaissait si bien. Sur ce cou, sur ces fines épaules… Il remonta au visage du passeur et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, ses cheveux azurs décoiffés par la soirée et les joues rougies. Son attention se concentra soudainement sur les lèvres du bleuté lorsque celui-ci se les lécha inconsciemment, attisé par le regard du mannequin sur son corps.

Inéluctablement, Kise s'approcha du visage de l'autre lycéen à une vitesse qui les frustra tous les deux et lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, le turquoise ne résista pas plus longtemps et s'empara de cette bouche qui ne semblait attendre que lui.

Kise répondit aussitôt au baiser et s'invita dans Kuroko, forçant le passage de sa langue.

Le rythme de l'échange était étrange, rapide et passionné mais débordant de tendresse. Des mains se perdirent, une dans les cheveux blonds, d'autres sur le torse blanc et les deux bouches se séparèrent. Avant de se retrouver de nouveau et de repartir dans un ballet sensuel.

Lorsqu'enfin, Kise délaissa pour de bon les lèvres de son petit ami, ce fut pour enfouir sa tête dans la nuque de ce dernier et pour lui susurrer à l'oreille que lui aussi, avait chaud maintenant.

« Il faudrait peut-être retirer ta chemise alors… répondit Kuroko, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur son visage rosi. »

Le mannequin s'assit en tailleur sur le lit du plus petit et le plaça sur son bassin avant de caresser son cou de ses lèvres, se délectant de son odeur qui lui plaisait toujours autant, alors que l'autre lui défaisait un à un les boutons de la chemise.

« Ryouta-kun… »

L'interpelé releva la tête, surpris. Jamais Kuroko ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, sauf quelques rares fois, lorsque l'orgasme était particulièrement puissant.

« Kurokocchi… »

Kise ne savait pas si l'alcool présent dans le corps de Kuroko jouait en sa faveur mais cela en avait tout l'air et il n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter. Il se laissa tomber en avant sur le matelas, entraînant dans sa chute le turquoise et s'acharna avec application sur le torse nacré qui lui était offert, se délectant des gémissements de son propriétaire.

C'était la première fois que Kuroko était aussi respectif à ses soins et cela ne put que le motiver et l'encourageait à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Une de ses mains s'égara entre le caleçon et le pantalon du bleuté et s'occupa de la bosse brulante que le sous-vêtement abritait, faisant trembler le passeur de désir.

« Ryou… kun… »

Kise releva la tête et frôla de peu l'hémorragie nasale. Son cher et tendre, le torse courbé contre le sien, les joues rougies, les yeux brumeux et une des mains positionnée devant sa bouche était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et glissa vers le bas du corps du plus petit avant de lui retirer pantalon et caleçon et de s'emparer de son sexe avec ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, Kuroko ne fut plus capable de dire quoi que ce soit, pas même le nom de son bourreau. Il ne faisait qu'haleter et gémir pour le plus grand plaisir de l'autre qui lui fit la plus belle fellation de tout les temps.

Mais soudainement, alors que le bleuté sentait le point de non-retour arrivé, le blond se releva et ce ne fut qu'a cet instant que le plus petit sentit les deux doigts présents en lui.

« -Ryouta… kun… réussit-il à souffler alors qu'il se redressait piteusement contre la tête du lit. »

Le dit Ryouta-kun lui jeta un regard si sensuel que Kuroko ne put retenir une exclamation d'impatience. L'homme qu'il aimait avait toujours été beau, mais ce soir là, il frôlait la perfection.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, il releva les jambes vers son propre torse en le suppliant de se dépêcher et lui attrapa le visage de ses mains tremblantes.

Kise lui répondit en lui happant les lèvres et en l'embrassant passionnément, continuant de mouvoir ses doigts dans l'antre de Kuroko malgré les supplices de ce dernier. Bien sûr que lui aussi voulait passer à l'étape suivante mais si le passeur souffrirait d'une mauvaise préparation, il s'en voudrait.

Heureusement pour les deux amants, le plus petit fut vite prêt et Kise retira enfin ses doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant.

« Hng.. ! Ryouta-kun !

-Kurokocchi.. !

-Att… attends… »

Le blond obéit, et revint embrasser une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son petit ami, devenues rouges, alors que l'intégralité de son corps était immobile, attendant un quelconque signal de la part de ce dernier.

Signal qui arriva plus tôt que prévu, alors que le mannequin était occupé à repeindre le cou de son amant à coups de langues amoureux. Kuroko se laissa glisser sous le corps parfait du blond et ondula doucement son bassin.

Kise reprit doucement les reines de l'acte et s'empara des cuisses présentes autour de sa taille afin de les relever. Ses mouvements étaient doux mais précis et il retrouva non sans mal le point magique de Kuroko qui, une fois sa prostate attaquée, ne put retenir ces bruits qui plaisaient tant à l'autre.

Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier et s'abandonna à lui, suivant son rythme qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide et répondant à ses grognements en gémissant son prénom encore et encore, sans se lasser.

Ses sens ayant été comme décuplés par l'alcool, il ne résista pas longtemps au plaisir dévastateur que lui apportait son petit-ami et se déversa dans un cri à peine retenu alors que son dos se courbait et que son torse entrait en contact avec celui de l'autre lycéen. Ce dernier le rejoignit très vite lorsque son membre fut soudainement compressé et il s'effondra sur le bleuté en soupirant de bien-être.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu devrais boire plus souvent Kurokocchi. »

Il reçut comme unique réponse un coup bien placé dans les côtes qui le fit glapir de douleur et rouler sur le lit, loin du bleuté et de ses coups douloureux.

Mais Kuroko ne fut pas de cet avis et vint se blottir dans ses bras, collant son dos au torse du mannequin.

« Merci pour la soirée, Kise-kun.

-Bon anniversaire Kurokocchi~ »

Et pendant que le couple sombrait doucement dans les profondeurs du sommeil, Midorima et Murasakibara essayait de comprendre comment une cannette de bière à moitié pleine avait-elle pu se retrouver sous le canapé, Aomine ayant déjà quitté l'appartement de Kuroko pour celui de Kagami depuis longtemps…

* * *

**Posterais-je à temps ? Oui ? Non ? Mesdames et messieurs la réponse est… OUI ! ****Bon anniversaire Kuroko ! 8D **

**En m'excusant pour les fautes, ma soirée étant prise ce soir, je poste rapidement sans relire pour être dans les temps… S'cusez moi.**

**En espérant que ce petit OS vous ait plu ! N'oubliez pas de mettre une review, vous savez que j'adore ça :B**

**Des bisoux partout et à très vite ! **


End file.
